At The Place We Met
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: Some take a few years, some just a few glance. Ours, just a hallway and a few star-crossed theories. [Chap 1: And you're the smart one?] Eventual Dramione.


**A/N:** So much cringe at my previous writings. I hope this one won't turn out the same haha It's been so long since I've written something but I guess I really wanted to do something for this OTP of mine. Trying my hand out on chaptered fic because this pairing really grows on me (and is still growing). Was meant to have it as a one-shot, but it turned out longer than I expected...

Edit: Oh my...thank you for letting me know! Re-up, hope it works fine now!

 **Disclaimer:** Fan-fiction. By a fan, and fiction within a fiction. Other than the fan-fiction part, I own nothing.

 **Warning:** Slight OOC? Depends on how you see them really.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Mudblood."

For the longest time, the word had had a significance more than the insult intended to Hermione. When she first heard the word, she was confused, because you don't know how bad it is when you don't know what it is. Thereafter it was only awkward to her because whenever she heard the word, it came with an indispensable image of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione never had many friends. Although she was never really liked, before Harry and Ron of course, and her parents, teachers… well, you get the idea. She was never really despised in the face. So when Malfoy, to her, an irritable stranger, insulted her, she was quite taken aback. She had meant to defend her friends, not cause an uproar although technically it wasn't her fault.

These were one of those days where she finds herself reliving the time when Draco looked straight at her and said those words with so much hate she could feel it in her skin.

"Sorry! I meant no offense just… An example you see, about, about…" Hermione blinked back to reality. Ron was frantically trying to explain himself as they walked through the grounds back to the castle after visiting Hagrid. "Harry, help me!" to which the subject just smiled and shrugged at him, then continue his animated conversation with Ginny by his side.

Ron was squeezing his face now. "Come on Hermione, say something. You're not mad again are you?" Hermione wasn't paying attention actually. "Sure, you don't really think before you speak anyway." "Yes! I mean, no! That's not what I meant!" Hermione shook her head a little and amused herself while Ron struggles to explain.

The great hall at lunchtime was lively as ever. Three weeks had passed since the defeat of Voldemort and in another month they would be graduating Hogwarts. Most of the castle and everyone had returned to normal, with the seventh years treasuring their last year in school. Hermione was incessantly bugging Ron about career plans and how-tos and what-nots now that Harry was permanently latched onto Ginny, leaving Ron to fend for himself.

"Why read it up when they're going to show you how it's done on the first day of work?"

"Have you not learned to prepare yourself after all we've been through?"

As much as he loves Hermione, Ron simply cannot stand it when Hermione's mouth start running off in all directions except his own.

"RON!"

"Huh?"

Hermione looks simply adorable when she's angry, he thought to himself. He knew what was coming next. Hermione would storm off, being pissed about him not listening to her and after she'd cooled down they would make up and make out again. It was always more intense after a fight and he'd be lying to say he didn't look forward to it.

Sure enough Hermione gave him a look of disapproval then turned on her heels and walked away. Ron didn't bother chasing after, it was after all, not the first time they've had a row. "See you in the common room!" He called after her before she turned the corner at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Hermione can't believe the nerve of Ron. She never really understood why she fell for him in the first place. He's always so childish and short-tempered, an egg-head, doesn't pay attention and…and… "Oh would you shut up already?" Hermione stopped. "Take your blabbering somewhere else, Granger." A figure sitting at the ledge beside a gargoyle statue spoke. She didn't realize she was thinking out loud. Worse even, to have THE Slytherin as her audience.

He glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. It felt awkward, at least for her it did. "What are you doing here?" she asked indignantly, trying to change the subject. Draco heaved a breath. After the war, the Slytherins were badly scorned by other houses for being the first to run from battle, although they were never really liked to begin with. Even more so Draco, when it has been revealed that his father was a Death Eater and thrown into Azkaban. Had he not have pure blood run through his veins, Draco would have been oppressed even by his own house. It wasn't a surprise to find him alone after all that, and probably why, Hermione surmised, Draco lost his edge and all that spunk that came with it.

"Look around you Granger, where do you think this is?"

She glanced around the hallway. It was unfamiliar, but definitely a place she should know. "The viaduct that connects Gryffindor…" "to the dungeons of the Slytherins, yes." Hermione mentally slapped herself. She hardly or never comes here. No one does, for obvious reasons.

"So? Get lost."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, GET. LOST." Malfoy sat up and mouthed at her, emphasizing his annoyance. Hermione frowned. First Ron, now Malfoy. What has she done to deserve such treatment from these boys?

"You don't own this place Malfoy."

Malfoy scoffed, "and what? Would you like to sit down?" He almost laughed.

Hermione felt blood rising in her cheeks. Not sure out of embarrassment or shame, but whatever it is, what she did next stunned both him and herself apparently.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco looked at her.

"Sitting down, like you suggested."

"Really Granger, and you're the smart one?"

She turned to him, gave him a bright smile and said nothing. Draco didn't know how to respond to that but heaved a sigh, leaning back against the gargoyle and closed his eyes while ignoring Hermione beside him.

"Seems like you lost your bark too."

"Can it Granger."

This had to be the most awkward situation to be in but Hermione was stubborn in her own way. She had suspected Draco to mellow down but seeing it happen is just weird.

"Where's your posse?"

"…"

"How'd you end up here?"

"…"

"Or do you always come here alone?"

"…"

"You know, if you really count it, this is more of a Gryffindo-"

"Oh will you shut up already?! What does Weasel even see in you?" Draco sat back up glaring at her.

"I'm not too sure, I still think I should be the one-"

Draco let out a low gruff and stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and walked away. Hermione watched as Draco's back disappeared down the hallway feeling quite pleased with herself. Whatever just happened made her feel lighter than she initially had before she came down this hallway. She perished the thought of possibly enjoying picking on someone and signed it with giving Malfoy a taste of his own medicine. She sat there a bit longer taking in the calm evening silence before going back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

\- to be continued


End file.
